fiftyshadesofgreyfandomcom-20200215-history
Master of the Universe
Master of the Universe (MotU) was a Twilight Saga fanfiction that evolved into the Fifty Shades trilogy. It was written by EL James under the pen name Snowqueens Icedragon. MotU vs. Fifty Shades: Characters In most instances, the personality traits, appearances, and familial relationships inherited from Twilight stayed intact in MotU (and hence, in Fifty Shades). Some characters' minor details were altered for FSoG so that they wouldn't be completely identical to their corresponding Twilight character. The following table gives the major characters whose names were changed from MotU to Fifty Shades. The following characters have the same names in both MotU and Fifty Shades. *Phoebe *Sophie *Theodore "Ted" Raymond Grey <--> Thomas "Ted" Edward Cullen **Goes by Ted/Teddy in both MotU and Fifty Shades *Dr. Greene *Franco de Luca *Troy Whelan *Rhian *Philip (MotU spelling: Philippe) and Gaston *Barney Sullivan *Ryan *Caroline Acton *Ben Taylor in MotU, Jason Taylor in FSoG *Detective Clark *Jerry Roach Notes: *Rosalie and Emmett do not have a child in the Epilogue of MotU. Kate and Elliot's daughter Ava Grey is a character completely unique to Fifty Shades. *Ana and Bella both use the nickname Mrs. Robinson for Elena Lincoln/Irina Lincoln, respectively. MotU vs. Fifty Shades: Events The plots of both MotU and Fifty Shades are largely the same, and only differ on minor points. |-|During Fifty Shades of Grey= *The backstory between Jacob/Bella in MotU was changed in the shift to Fifty Shades. In MotU, Jacob and Bella have been friends since childhood; in Fifty Shades, Ana and José met as students at university. *In MotU, Jacob's mother was deceased. In Fifty Shades, José's mother was alive, but never appeared in the narrative. *During Christian's/Edward's birthday party, Mia/Alice approaches Ana/Bella for advice about Ethan/Jasper. **In Fifty Shades, Mia and Ethan are interested in one another, but Ethan doesn't want to date her because their siblings are together. **In MotU, Jasper and Alice "get together", but the conflict is that he won't sleep with her because she is a virgin, and he doesn't want to rush into sex. *Christian/Edward goes to visit Ana/Bella while she works at Clayton's/Newton's. **In MotU: ***Newton's is an outdoor store. ***Bella helps Edward select a hiking map of the area. ***He asks her what she would recommend for hiking; she suggests non-denim pants, because jeans will chafe if wet and he'll lose body heat. ***Edward spends $53 on his purchases. **In Fifty Shades: ***Clayton's is a hardware store. ***Ana helps Christian find cable ties, rope, and masking tape. ***He asks her what she would recommend for a DIY-er, and she suggests coveralls so that he doesn't ruin his clothes with paint. ***Christian spends $43 on his purchases. |-|During the Fifty Shades Freed Epilogue= *Taylor and Mrs. Jones are not married in the epilogue of MotU. *Bella was in labor a whopping 36 hours, compared to Ana's 15 hours of labor. *Sophie was 12 in MotU's epilogue, but 10 in the Fifty Shades epilogue. MotU vs. Twilight *Several characters in MotU have first or last names matching characters in Twilight. **Lauren Elliot (MotU) <--> Lauren Mallory (Twilight) **Gail Cope (MotU) <--> Shelley Cope (Twilight) *Several MotU characters share first names with Twilight characters that did not have last names (e.g. Irina, James, Victoria, etc.) *The personality of Kate/Rosalie is a composite of Twilight's Rosalie Hale (beauty) and Jessica Stanley (tenacity, habit of "interrogating"). Category:Books